


The cost

by HaveHavoc



Series: My collection of gay [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Dark Arthur, Dark Merlin, Denial, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are murderers, More tags to be added, Murder, and insane, they kill people for fun, this is the darkest shit I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveHavoc/pseuds/HaveHavoc
Summary: I know my child is a monster... But I try to ignore it, no matter the cost.(Merlin and Arthur are pretty much insane and enjoy killing people, have fun reading this...)





	1. Trying to ignore it

**Author's Note:**

> So far I actually like how I wrote this, also I'm really sorry the first two chapters are first person writing and the rest are third person- I just wanted to switch it up DON'T JUDGE ME. q-q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunith doesn't miss her child, but she can never escape him.

I know my child is a monster...

I tried to ignore it, but it's hard to deny what you've seen with your own eyes.

It all started ten years ago, my dear Merlin was eight years old, well, it started ten years ago but he had these.. Horrifying thoughts ever since he was five.

He was a very clumsy child, often hurting himself when playing, when I would see him and the wound I would rush to him, tending to the wound and comforting him, but the problem was.. He didn't seem to want comfort, he didn't even care that he got hurt, gods, he was happy about it, telling me about how it felt good and that he liked the look of blood on his skin.

I had hoped that he would grow out of it, 'It's just a phase' I told myself, but when he was eight he went missing all day, I went looking for him and found him in the woods nearby, I found him soaked head to toe in blood, he was smiling this.. this.. demonic smile..

I found out the next day that one of the few village children went missing, I knew where they went, I told Merlin that it was wrong to kill people, and that we had to few people as it was, but he assumed that meant if it was a big place full of a lot of people that it would be fine, I tried so very hard to convince him that it was wrong but he never listened.

After that though, no one ever went missing, he never said anything about it and acted normal.. As if it never happened to begin with.

He left when he was sixteen, off to find a place where he 'fit in' as he said.

He went to a kingdom called Camelot, to the castle, he works for the crown prince and I want to be proud of him, I really do... But when I went to see him again I found him cutting up a woman, he told me she was a... Well, he called her a very nasty word, he said she was trying to manipulate Prince Arthur.

I never could get the image out of my head...

I know my child is a monster...

But I try to ignore it.

No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters should be out soon!


	2. Try harder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther knows Arthur's bad habit but pretends it doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uther's POV.

I know my child is a monster...

I tried to ignore it, but it's hard to deny what you've seen with your own eyes.

I remember it started about ten years ago, my son, Arthur, would always say these... Things, about wishing to find another sorcerer just to watch their head come off, and the blood.. Pour out of them.

He said he enjoyed the feel of blood on his skin, and the red of it, the joy of slicing skin up, I wanted so badly to think it was just a kid thing, and it'd go away, I told him that yes, sorcery is evil, but so is lusting after death, he didn't listen.

Though, after that I never heard much of it, when he was eighteen I got him a manservant, the boy was two years younger, clumsy, thin as a twig and sassy, I hoped he could help ground Arthur and keep him sane... But I fear that one day the boy, Merlin, will go missing.

He sometimes brings young ladies to the castle, dragging them to the dungeons, after a few hours Arthur will come out, looking pleased with himself, I never see the girls come out.

He will go out hunting a lot, bringing along servants, when he comes back the servants don't come back with him, I am scared of Arthur, I am scared that he will harm Morgana, or myself, or even worse, himself.

I am so scared that this is my curse for what I did to my wife, to magic, to Nimueh, I truly believe it is, I believe this is the price of a son I couldn't of had without magic, without the help of it, and I am scared of the day I am gone, and Arthur will rule the land.

I know my child is a monster.

But I try to ignore it.

No matter the cost.


	3. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin learns Arthur's dark secret but gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Merlin think when he finds out that Arthur is like him? Read this chapter to find out... Or something.

Arthur watched Merlin work, he smiled, Merlin was clumsy and kept dropping things, he chuckled when Merlin yelped, falling over.

“Are you okay?” he asks, still smiling, Merlin nods, grinning, he looked down, realizing that he scraped his knee under his pants, he pulled them up a bit, revealing his knees, a bit of blood trickling down his knees, he wanted to stare a bit longer, the look of blood on his own pale skin looked so beautiful, so.. Right, but he couldn't because Arthur was watching and would probably be concerned about him staring longingly at his own blood.

He wipes it away uncaringly, rolling his eyes, he pulls his pants back down and stands, brushing off his front.

Arthur looked at him questioningly, Merlin shrugs “It wasn't bad, I'll have Gaius look at it later.” he says, Arthur nods, Merlin starts trying to clean up the water he slipped on, stumbling around like a two year old trying to walk straight.

Arthur lovingly smiles at him, Merlin had this childish charm about him, Arthur couldn't help but fall in love with it.

Merlin blushes softly, seeing the way Arthur was looking at him, he thought of Arthur the rest of the day, he was melting under Arthur's warm gaze, he felt like a young maiden on her wedding day.

Once the day was over Arthur dismissed Merlin for the night, he walked back to Gaius' room, after finally patching up the scrape on his knee and falling into bed, sighing.

He laid there for about an hour, unable to sleep, he groaned, getting up again, Merlin decides to walk around the castle for a bit.

He slowly trecked through the castle halls, bored beyond belief, he sighed, kicking at the ground, suddenly he heard a giggle, he frowned, peering around a corner, there, he saw Arthur, a maid was hanging off his arm, giggling as he whispered into her.

Merlin felt a rush of sadness, confusion, and anger fall over him, was all the stuff Arthur said and did around him a lie? Or was Merlin just an idiot and Arthur never felt that way about him, and he just misunderstood Arthur.

He watched them walk down the hall, he decided to follow them, wondering where they were going, the walked for awhile and finally they came to the dungeons, Arthur led the maid to the darker, deeper parts of the dungeon, the part where only the most dangerous people go, the place that guards aren't posted at most of the time.

Merlin continued following, eventually they came to a cell, Arthur drags her in while she laughed at his eagerness, he shoves her onto her knees and chains her up, she moans slightly, Merlin watches, grimacing at what he thought was about to happen.

Arthur smiled down darkly at the maid, he leaned down, Merlin thought he was going to kiss her but instead he swiftly moved back up and kicked her to the ground, grinning like a maniac.

The maid yelps in pain, looking up at Arthur in fear, obviously she wasn't expecting this, Arthur kicked her in the stomach a few times, then he slammed his foot down on her leg, breaking it visably.

She shrieks in pain, black and blue bruises started forming around the break, Merlin swallows, the look of the break was so lovely against her carmel skin.

She was sobbing and screaming, the sound was like music to Merlin's ears, he shivered, watching as Arthur pulled out a dagger, he started carving into the maid's skin, she cried and screamed, begging him to stop, the blood seeped out of her wounds, Merlin licked his lips, suddenly feeling like this cold dungeon was getting too hot.

The night continued, the screaming never stopped, eventually Arthur grew bored of the poor girl and he grabbed her by the hair, slitting her throat, the blood sprayed everywhere and Arthur got soaked, Merlin was practically drooling at the sight.

In his blissful state, Merlin forgot to leave, but he realized his mistake to late as Arthur turned around, seeing Merlin standing there, watching, they made eye contact and stood there in silence, neither wanting to make the first move, unsure of what the other would do if they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cliffhangers are nice, no one will be mad at me for this. uwu


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （；¬＿¬)

So, hey guys, I'm really sorry for not posting in awhile, and, yeah, I know that this is probably nothing to some of the spacing between other writer's posting times, but I just wanted you guys to know that I've had awful writers-block recently.

And yes, I will continue this story, don't worry, but if I end up writing again it might be for something else, I do have a bit of the next chapter done but I'm not liking it so far, it's not really going where I wanted it to so I might just rewrite it, anyways, I hope to be updating this story again soon but otherwise I think I might try something else for now, besides that I hope you guys are having a good day/night depending on where you are! Ꮚ•ꈊ•Ꮚ

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters should be out soon!


End file.
